


Lady Shiva's Only Son

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [33]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Lady Shiva was once known as Sandra Wu-San and at some point she loved a woman named Catherine Todd.
Relationships: Lady Shiva/Catherine Todd, Sandra Wu-San/Catherine Todd
Series: Earth-116 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395514
Kudos: 43





	Lady Shiva's Only Son

May 23th, 1997

Sandra looked at the ultrasound. Another baby. She still couldn't believe it. 

This child and Cain's child would be Irish twins. A part of her wanted to keep this one but she knew she couldn't. That she shouldn’t.

"It's a girl." The doctor said to her. 

Sandra smiled. A girl. She didn't even know the gender of Cain's child.

"Can I get pictures of the ultrasound?" 

Sandra looked at the photos of her daughter as she walked out of the office and she bumped into someone. 

"Oh! I'm sorry." A blonde woman said. 

"It's my fault really." Sandra said. 

“You dropped your photos.” She said. 

Sandra looked at the ground. She bent over and picked up the ultrasound. “Well… I apologize for bumping into you.”

“How far along are you?”

“Huh? Oh. Uh about four months.” 

“Really? Me too. I’m Catherine, by the way. Catherine Todd.” 

“Sandra Wu-San.” Sandra glanced over Catherine. She had bruises on her neck, arms, and her face that were poorly covered with cheap cover up. 

“That’s such a pretty name.” Catherine smiled at her. She was so friendly and cheerful. Sandra also noticed that besides the bruises that Catherine was beautiful in an almost Barbie doll way. 

“Are you here with a husband or boyfriend?” Sandra asked.

“No. My husband… he’s stuck at the office. Are you?” Catherine was lying about her husband. 

“No. It’s just me.” Sandra said.

“Just you? I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I should be sorry for you. I mean a husband should be here for your appointments. Right?”

Catherine nodded. “Yeah. He should be. It’s just- I really should burden you with my issues. I mean- I don’t have issues. I just wished he came.” 

And then it slipped out before Sandra could stop herself. “After your appointment, why don’t me and you get lunch. I’m new in town.” 

Catherine eyed her and then forced a smile. “That would be great.” 

She wasn’t lying but she was scared of something.

June 30th, 1997

Sandra was still in Gotham. Lady Shiva had taken a quick trip to New York to kill a man but Sandra was still in Gotham. With Catherine. 

Catherine was sweet and kind and smart. She was also sad and scared and lonely. She didn’t have anyone but Willis. Catherine husband was an asshole and Sandra only wanted Catherine to tell her to kill him for her to do it. But Willis was all Catherine had. 

Maybe. Because she had Sandra. 

They had lunch every Tuesday and movie night every Thursday night.

Like tonight. No Willis just the two of them.

“I went by my mama’s home today.” Catherine said. 

“Oh?” Catherine hadn’t mentioned her mom or any family.

“You know I’ve only been involved with Willis about a year before I got pregnant. I was barely eighteen. He was twenty-eight. We meet at a party and he gave me some heroin. It continued like that. Just drugs and sex. Then I got pregnant. I got off of the drugs. We got married a week later at city hall. I left home." 

"And you visited your mom's house today?" 

"No. I went by. I couldn't go in. I couldn't show my face. I am her only child and I couldn't show up like this. She doesn't know." Catherine touched her pregnant stomach.

Sandra reached over and stroked Catherine's cheek. She had nothing to say.

July 6th, 1997

Sandra rarely slept but she was shocked when someone knocked on her door at midnight. 

The apartment was not a home but just a safe house that only three other people knew of.

Catherine was the knocker. She was sobbing. 

"Catherine? Are you hurt?" Sandra asked. Why did she care so much for this random Gotham woman?

"I lost my baby. I lost my baby and he has been cheating on me. He has been cheating on me and I've known for weeks. With a woman named Shelia." Catherine sobbed. 

Sandra hugged her. She hadn't hugged anyone really since Carolyn died. 

"I'm here for you. I'm here for you." 

"Sandy… I-" Catherine kissed her. Sandra didn't pull away.

Why was this happening? Sandra didn't know.

But Catherine was the first person since her sister died that she cared about.

So Sandra kissed her.

July 20th, 1997

Sandra snuggled against Catherine. "I'm scared. I didn't think I could be scared but I am." 

Catherine kissed her forehead. "There is nothing to fear." 

Sandra frowned. "There is so much you do not know about me. That is what there is to fear." 

"Nothing you can say will make me scared so what do you fear?" 

"I fear I will get you hurt." 

"You wouldn't hurt me." 

"I wouldn't. But my past would. My past and what I do for a living now." 

"What do you mean?" 

Sandra pulled away and sat up. Then she told Catherine everything. The village. Her sister. David Cain. Her other baby. Her place in the League of Assassins.

Catherine just stared. 

"Lady Shiva is what they call me." 

"Lady Shiva… it has a nice ring to it. You know Willis… he's come home covered in blood. Never tells me where it's from. He sells drugs to anyone. He tells me he loves me and then sleeps with any woman that lets him. You, though, you hide this from me and that does hurt. But you have kind eyes and you told me the truth." 

"...I love you." Sandra whispered.

"I love you too." Catherine said.

August 16th, 1997

Sandra had a daughter with brown eyes and black hair. She had been born early. She was a fragile little thing.

Catherine was with the infant in the hospital NICU. They were sisters they told the hospital. 

Sandra looked down at the note. 

She was giving Catherine a gift. A daughter. But she had to leave.

Sandra Wu-San had to go for Lady Shiva to thrive.

She had to.

March 8th, 2006

Sandra returned to Gotham. A source told her Catherine Todd was ill.

Catherine Todd was dying. 

An overdose lead to hospitalization upon discovering Catherine had stomach cancer.

So into a hospital room Sandra went. Catherine was no longer beautiful. Her hair was thinner and damaged. She had bags under her eyes and she looked like she barely ate any food since Sandra last saw her. 

Yet Sandra couldn't think of anyone more beautiful when she looked at Catherine.

"Catherine?" Sandra whispered.

Catherine looked over at her with sad eyes. 

"Sandy. Been a while." 

"I know I'm sorry." 

"I got back with Willis and he got me back on the drugs. Then he left. Don't know if he's dead or alive. I don't care. I didn't care. Our baby is the light of my life." 

"Our?" Sandra asked.

"Willis had no love for our baby. You did. You left because you were scared. But you loved me. And you loved that baby." 

"Catherine, I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. Our baby is a boy not a girl like we assumed. I named him Sandra originally but he choose Jason. Jason is a very lovely name. He's going to a boy's home. He looks so much like you." Catherine said.

"Jason… a fine name." 

"Stay away from him, Sandra. You have too much blood on your hands. I failed him and I can't let you fail him. Please. I don't want him getting hurt." 

"I will. I promise." Sandra nodded. She went over and kissed Catherine one last time before disappearing into the night. She didn't have the heart to tell Catherine that she was pregnant again with her fourth child. The first one was for Cain. The second one was for Catherine. The third had been a favor for another assassin, an almost friend.

She had hoped she could give Catherine another child. Another part of her. Another part of Sandra. 

April 20th, 2012

"I do not have a child. I am no one's mother." Sandra says. It's true in a sense. She had multiple children and she was a mother to none of them. 

Oh but that was one of them standing a few feet away. She had promised Catherine to stay away.

Jason Todd. Robin. 

They asked if she knew Willis Todd.

She was barely ever in the same room as him much less touched him.

She did not know Willis Todd.

She knew Catherine Todd. She loved Catherine Todd once upon a time.

August 16th, 2021

Sandra was in Gotham again. 

But she was here for her daughter, Cassandra and granddaughter, Barbara.

She had a nonbinary child in Star City who was in the care of Dinah Lance and was only hers biologically. Their name was Sin. Then another daughter who lived in the suburbs of Star City. She was named Jivika who was a daughter she had for a gay assassin and his husband; both dead now.

Then there was her son. Jason Todd. Whose birthday was today.

Sheila was lucky she died with him. Lady Shiva would have to show her how much pain a person can take. The Joker's lucky he's dead now too. 

So she stood in front of Jason's front door and knocked.

When he opened it she told him everything.

Everything about how she loved Catherine. How she was only doing what she thought would have been best for him.

How sorry she was.


End file.
